


Kings For A Day

by bmouse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice! Four month anniversary and Tetsu’s breaking out the kinky sex games~” </p>
<p>“This is just like this kid’s game that’s played back in America. It’s called ‘Kings for a Day,’ it’s for camp sleepovers and stuff.”</p>
<p>“Well we’re about to have a ‘sleepover’ aren’t we?” Aomine snorted into his own hand, eyes crinkling. “Betcha Bakagami still ends up on the bottom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings For A Day

**Author's Note:**

> You know I was a strict KagaKuro only shipper and then there's that bit in the anime where Aomine cries because he finally understands that he lost his Tetsu, and it was his own damn fault, and his heart is broken, and I was just like 'OK u know what, fine. I can't take this. FINE. get in there, you sad bastard! be happy!' 
> 
> And then my friend dared me to write fluffy 'Kuroko and his two boyfriends' porn and ta-daa~

The first thing Aomine said when he walked through the door was "Man, we are gonna to have so much sex this weekend!~" 

Kagami, who'd been sitting peacefully at the kitchen counter( thankfully not drinking anything) and flipping through the latest issue of Sports Illustrated thought ‘Wow, divine providence has got me covered.’ He rolled the magazine up and just as he was picking out his smacking target (shoulder? or the ever-popular upside the head?) Kuroko stepped out from behind Aomine’s back and beat him to it.

This was a lot less effective than usual. Aomine just kept sort of _sparkling_ at them, like he’d managed to catch some horrible glittery meta-disease from too many one-on-ones with Kise. As Kuroko withdrew his hand and slightly raised his eyebrows, Aomine just grinned wider and looked happier - as if knife-hand to the ribs was right on par with like, five minutes of reasonably tender frenching.

“Thanks for having us.” Kuroko said politely, to the apartment in general, and put his overnight bag next to the umbrella stand. 

Kagami tracked it with his eyes, feeling a tingling unfurl in his gut. He had a goddamn pavlovian reaction to that old Adidas bag by now. He knew that it would have Kuroko’s shampoo that he would rub into his soft wet hair and rinse off after having him in the shower, and his spare uniform that he would button up over the weekend’s marks on Monday morning.

Aomine barely brought anything over because the lazy bastard just ended up wearing Kagami’s clothes. That was a whole other thing.

Now usually there was some kind of preliminary _something_. After all, they’d been friends first, all of them (though Ahomine still had his sulky moods where he loudly denied being friends with Kagami before hopping on his dick. But the guy owed him like 5,000 yen from a series of lunch dates (that _he_ initiated, no less). And more importantly Aomine still hadn’t asked for his shoes back from the time he’d lent them to him _five months ago._ So plausible deniability was right fucking out). Usually there’d be video games or a movie or some other kind of PG-rated wholesome activity before someone’s dignity snapped (Aomine’s usually, and yeah, OK, sometimes his own and very rarely Kuroko’s, at which point the two of them were _really_ in for it) and things went to the bedroom.

But today Aomine was extra impatient. He did one of his stupidly graceful b-boy pirouette things around Kuroko( who was historically wise to his shit) and went straight for Kagami like a starved alley cat, planting himself right up in his face, nose to nose, still grinning all wide and sunny, smelling like asphalt and sweat. 

Bastard probably thought he looked charming. Well, a little. At least until he finished thoroughly kissing Kagami ‘hello’ and opened his mouth.

“So heeey, Bakagamiii~, you being the gracious host and all… How ‘bout you bend over?” 

Kagami did that lift-from-the-hip thing Kiyoshi-sempai had taught him last year and sent Aomine falling over the back of the couch, sprawling on the cushions ass over teakettle, his socked feet left dangling in the air, his face stupid with surprise. 

Kuroko leaned against the top of the couch, surveying the Aomine limbs-everywhere yard sale. There was only a bare handful of people in Tokyo who could read the expression on his face but Kagami knew he was giggling on the inside, it was something about the scrunch of his nose. Kagami himself straight up guffawed. At least until Aomine decided to get his revenge by arching up like a caterpillar, trying to put his gross smelly socks in his face.

“Actually, I have an idea that should help formalize the weekend’s… arrangements.” Kuroko said, which got both of their attention right quick.

This turned out to be three old popsicle sticks, each one with one of their names on it, stuck inside of a paper soda cup with a thin square hole cut through the top. The gist of it was: someone would shake the cup like it was a shrine fortune teller, the popsicle sticks would fall out in order, and the two on top could make the last guy do pretty much anything.

“We have three days so three chances for anyone to win, and then no one can complain.” Kuroko explained with a pointed look in Aomine’s direction.

“Nice! Four month anniversary and Tetsu’s breaking out the kinky sex games~” 

“This is just like this kid’s game that’s played back in America. It’s called ‘Kings for a Day,’ it’s for camp sleepovers and stuff.”

“Well we’re about to have a ‘sleepover’ aren’t we?” Aomine snorted into his own hand, eyes crinkling. “Betcha Bakagami still ends up on the bottom.”

“We’ll see, won’t we.” Kuroko said, in that low-key but steely way he had when he was plotting something.

_Pretty please let Ahomine’s name come out last._ Kagami willed at the cup. Maybe that was part of the plan, Kuroko knew all these sneaky sleight-of-hand tricks, maybe he could...

But no. Kuroko was really too straightforward, and the results proved it: when he shook the cup their names fell out first and his was last. Oh. _Oh_.

"Hoist on my own petard, huh? I suppose I got too far ahead of myself." Kuroko said with a wry smile before clapping his hands together. "Fair’s fair, but first we’re going out. I refuse to be sort of teenage degenerate who misses a sunny day off because of his libido." 

Kagami and Aomine looked at each other over his head, negotiating a full truce in a split second with a series of looks. There were more important things in play now than who had thrown whom over the couch. If he was ‘sparkling’ before Aomine was damn near incandescent now. Kagami was man enough to admit that he was probably doing something similar.

"Sure, sure, " they both agreed, way too quickly, "whatever you feel like doing!” 

So that’s why Kagami briefly snuck away to the bathroom to splash water on his face and to tell the insistent semi that had sprung up at the thought of Kuroko doing _whatever they wanted_ (Aomine’s bragging to the contrary, here’s a hint as to who usually topped: not them) to _wait_ , _dammit_ and behave itself. Aomine just left his halfway boner-hang out until Kuroko pinched the back of his hand ‘for the sake of public decency’ and it wilted. 

Outside the weather was nice for once - a day-after-the-rain crispness on everything, even though puddles were still standing on the courts (not that it would have stopped either of them but Kuroko gave them a knowing look and dragged them away muttering about ‘idiot boyfriends who want broken ankles’). They went to the arcade instead, and Kagami bust a gut laughing when Aomine got stuck at one of the claw machines, feeding coin after coin into it, his face getting twisted up, his forehead growing lines in a whole different way from his ‘I’m a sad lonely asshole’-forehead lines. These made him look like an overgrown twelve-year-old and maybe that’s why Kuroko took pity on him and took over the game and finally won him the plush.

After that Kagami couldn’t help himself and said that Aomine just needed glasses and he could be Midorima - a big tough guy walking around tenderly cradling a stuffed animal like that, and for the next ten minutes Aomine tried to stuff the fuzzy red lobster or shrimp or whatever-it-was down the back of Kagami’s sweatshirt. Joke was on him though, once he managed it Kagami just acted cool and said that it was fine since his neck was cold anyway. God, Aomine was easy once you knew him. It was a little embarrassing now, how often Kagami had fallen for his shit before.

For half of the walk home Kagami’s neck was nice and warm while Aomine fumed and made faces like Kagami was stealing his baby or something. In the end Kagami gave it back to him, cause he was nice like that. Aomine then stuffed it down the front of _his_ sweatshirt to make a lump and proudly said that he had ‘crayfish boobs.’ Kuroko snorted and flourished his phone in a suspicious fashion. He’d probably been taking pictures the entire time.

When they got home they all took showers. ‘Separately,’ as Kuroko had insisted with a slightly evil glint in his eye. Good thing Kagami’s apartment building was modern enough to keep the hot water coming. A weirdly endearing thing about Ahomine was that his showers always took about ten thousand years, complete with the loudest happy-moron stretching sounds ever known to man. How his team could stand that was a mystery for the ages.

Aomine, having grabbed a pair of Kagami’s boxers like the no-boundaries freeloading bastard he was, was now expansively taking up two thirds of the couch. Faced with this Kagami had no choice but to steal Aomine’s sweatshirt, zipping the comfy-worn fabric over his bare damp chest and consoling himself with the fact that it sat just a little tighter on him in the shoulders. 

The clock was at 4:48 when Kuroko wandered in, seemingly without a care in the world blowing hot air in his face with a pocket hair dryer, wearing comfortable pants and a faded ‘Teiko Middle School Cultural Festival’ t-shirt. 

Kagami had to admire him (again) for a moment. If _he’d_ come out on the losing end of some kind of sex-dare game with His Utmost Immature Dickishness Perv-mine in play he would definitely be sweating a little. 

“So, it’s five o’clock. What do my ‘Kings’ desire?” Kuroko deadpanned.

Kagami opened his mouth but Aomine beat him to it. He sat up straight and grinned, cracking his knuckles theatrically.

"Well Tetsu, I was thinking we’d sit here and turn a game on and you’d suck us off." 

Kagami shut his mouth. He’d had a few soft-focus-fantasy kinds of ideas himself but that. umm. worked. Yeah, that worked.

Meanwhile, Kuroko didn’t so much as blink.

"Which game?" 

"The Celtics vs the Heat, tonight." 

"But then I'll be missing it, because my back will be to the the TV." 

"OK, OK, I'll DVR that one and put on the one from last week. The one with UNC or something." 

"All-right then, please wait a moment." Kuroko nodded decisively, like they’d been negotiating where to eat or something else totally normal, and walked off into the bedroom. 

Kagami fiddled with the remote, turning on the TV and finding the DVR’d game on auto-pilot, still kind of disbelieving about the whole thing. He snuck a glance sideways - Aomine was putting his hands behind his head humming a little, smug and shamelessly mostly-hard again in his borrowed boxers. It was one of the pairs Kagami had gotten for Christmas, with silky fabric that felt too fancy for everyday wear, too fancy for a guy like him in general. On Aomine they looked perfect, like a softcore porn-y Calvin Klein ad. 

Just his luck, Aomine caught him staring and smugly raised an eyebrow, splaying his thighs comically wide to show it all off. Christ, how was he so into this loser.

"You're doing laundry if you get those dirty.” Kagami said. 

"Jeez, Bakagami! Get out of housewife-mode for a second, would ya?" 

Kuroko came back in the room and whatever totally witty thing Kagami was going to snap back kind of dried up with the roof of his mouth. Kuroko was wearing the Cut Offs and nothing else. 

The Cut-Offs were nigh legendary - a pair of Kuroko’s old Teiko sweatpants that had grown too old and too indecently tight after his third year growth spurt, but that he’d refused to throw out in one of his secret fits of sentimental mushyness. Instead he’d turned them into a pair of house shorts, butter-soft and worn, trailing ragged threads at the hems and fitting him like a second skin.They were completely indecent - the stretched waistband hanging low past his hipbones and the material curving out with gentle obscenity over his package.

No wonder the Cut Offs’ very existence had caused a double digit number of Kagami’s awkward ‘figuring out my non-platonic feelings for my amazing partner’ boners and their discovery had made Aomine short-circuit in a fit of long-delayed middle school lust. Kuroko was a guy who knew the value of subtlety and only broke them out once in a blue moon, usually cutting their sheer sexual devastation with a side order of one of their oversized T-shirts. 

"Sorry for the wait, I was just getting into character. This is the closest thing to a nubile BL bottom outfit I could find." 

Kagami choked on air.

The way Kuroko said it, clasping his hands demurely in front of himself and looking at them through his bangs could almost be mistaken for shy. But little sparks of challenge were lurking in his eyes. Kagami knew that look from the court. It said 'hey, you asked for it, so I am bringing.'

"Shit! Holy shit, Tetsu! Taking out all the stops huh?, Fuck!”

If ‘devouring with your eyes’ was actually a literal thing little bite marks would be appearing all over Kuroko from the way Aomine was looking at him.

“OK, I am seriously gonna die if we don’t get started, so... You know…” Aomine made a twirly gesture that was probably meant to be commanding and Kagami thought looked super dumb. “Kneel." 

“Uhhh, you want a pillow?” Kagami asked. From bitter experience he knew that the living room carpet was a little too stylishly thin to be comfortable..

"Yes, thank you. I suppose I'll be on my knees for a while." 

And OK he couldn’t make fun of Ahomine and his hair trigger anymore, not when his head got light and floaty as all his blood went south. Or maybe the floaty-ness was from the sweet smile his partner gave him when he accepted the couch pillow and willingly went to his knees. 

Behind him, the tv blared on at half-volume. The light it cast made Kuroko into some kind of otherworldly creature - an incubus from an urban legend; be careful watching basketball games late at night or a really cute, soulful-eyed ghost boy will show up and suck your spirit out through your dick. God, the blood really had left his brain.

Aomine let out a long breath, leaning back all-fake casual even as his fingers dug little dents into the armrest. His other hand snuck down off the back of the couch and found Kagami's hand, interlaced their fingers, squeezed. Down on the floor Kuroko tried to hide one of his rare wide smiles with the tilt of his chin.

"Bet you I'll last longer." Aomine crowed, because he clinically couldn’t do sweet things without immediately being an ass in some other way.

"Watch the game, dumbass." 

In the spirit of the thing Kagami tried to watch the TV, or at least tried to pretend that he was watching it and not anticipating something with every breath.Tried and mostly failed. 

It was too easy to get distracted away from the pre-game chit-chat by the stream of sparkly dust motes in the air, the way Kuroko's hair still looked damp in a few places. Like always, he had this profound urge to put his hand there and muss it up, maybe thumb the stupidly cute (and hella sensitive) hidden edges of Kuroko’s ears but no, they were trying to play it cool. 

So instead he held Aomine's hand and watched the Tar Heels dance around the Wolfpack in the first minute of the first quarter with his best stoic face, at least until he felt a familiar cool hand plant itself firmly on the inside seam of his sweats and he jumped in his seat. Ahomine snickered, but surreptitiously stroked his thumb along his palm at the same time, like - 'That Tetsu, what can you do?' 

Then Aomine made his own shocked sound - pervert that he was, he'd left the front of the silky boxers unbuttoned and so Kuroko had just reached between his legs and pulled him out into the light. The white-orange glare from the TV outlined his dick harshly, catching on the bit of wet at the tip, catching on Kuroko's pink tongue as he ducked in for a taste. 

Kagami tore his eyes away (because there was something weirdly hot about _not_ looking, and because he wanted to last longer than two minutes, dammit) and instead watched Aomine’s face change, watched it do that little lip-scrunch nostril-flare thing that he probably thought was hella manly and was just one of his tells for 'if I had lighter skin, my cheeks would be on _fire_.' 

That was a question for the ages wasn’t it - if an Aomine blushed in a semi-darkened room, how could you tell? 

It didn’t matter. Even when he was trying to be tough and quiet Aomine gave himself up, gave himself away in a dozen ways. But dammit Kagami could _hear_ things - licking sounds, Kuroko’s light, even breaths speeding up. _Fuck_. So that experiment in willpower lasted all of 3 seconds, didn’t it? He gave up and looked down. 

Kuroko wasn't even blushing yet. Even though Aomine always leaked like he was dying for it - 110% straight out the gate, and Kuroko’s lips were getting _so_ wet.

Kagami made a noise that might have been yearning.

Kuroko heard him. His hand rubbed a comforting circle into Kagami’s inner thigh before it moved higher, traced the hard shape of him under the cloth - fond and proprietary. He undid the drawstring of Kagami’s sweats one-handed (hell of a thing to do with half-closed eyes and a full mouth) and pulled them down with an impatient tug, curling a hand around the base, holding him steady as he pulled off Aomine with a slick sound and bent his head down. His soft bangs tickled Kagami’s skin.

Kagami’s shoved his free hand into his mouth but it didn’t quite muffle the helpless moan that came out of his throat. His toes curled into the carpet.

The thing was, Kuroko was normal sized. Hell, he was technically a tick above average, but not with the two of them around for scale. Next to them he was small, with his small flat nose and small strong hands and his small mouth that looked even smaller when he used it on them. Now it stretched around the tips of them, one, and then the other, softly almost lazily like he had no idea about the huffs through the nose or the squirming that he was causing further up on the couch or how Aomine did his damnest to break Kagami’s hand when he let him have the slightest scrape of teeth.

He switched back to Kagami for a beat or two, or a century, his mouth slack and wet and messy - just how Kagami liked it, and fuck playing cool, he had to close the circuit, to rub his hand over his boy’s neck and cradle the back of his head, the way he'd first learned to in the locker room, to protect Kuroko from the metal of the locker doors after practice when Kagami was just _dying_ with the extra energy and Kuroko was the best guy, just the kindest, and gave him his mouth. 

Those small lips were more visible now, pinked up with friction, shiny with precome and spit, and when Kagami forgot himself and pushed, just a little, lifting his hips and fitting another half-inch of himself in, feeling the start of his throat Kuroko made a pleased sound, his first of the night. 

He heard Aomine swear and saw the way he grabbed his dick, squeezing tightly before guiding it against Kuroko's cheek, leaving tacky smears that glinted in the light. And normally this would get him a glare and a ‘wait your turn’ but they’d won the game hadn’t they, because Kuroko just fluttered his eyelashes and made a soft sound of assent, still busy working Kagami with his throat and _let him_. He let Aomine and rub his dick on his face and against his jaw with a kind of gentle desperation( let him make breathy, overwhelmed whining sounds right into Kagami’s ear) and when Kuroko let Kagami go for a moment, turning his head, lips open, seeking, Aomine yelped “Ahhhh! Fuck, Tetsu!” and came.

Coming down Aomine was panting so hard the leather behind him was creaking and Kagami didn’t care because Kuroko had _stopped_ , blinking in surprise as drops of come landed on his throat and collarbone, watching Aomine shake while Kagami was needy and liquid and burning up all at once.

"Goddamn, m'sorry, here-" 

Aomine reached out a still-shaking hand, the dirty one, interlaced it with Kagami’s in their boyfriend’s hair to tilt his head back down, to hold him steady...

Kagami lost it. 

He braced his heels into the floor, slipping into that warm, perfect mouth again, pushing upward and a little rougher in the face of Kuroko’s now-red cheeks, his greedy, approving moan, thrusting until he couldn’t stop himself and every spring in him uncoiled and let go. 

\---

“So, which half do you want?“ Kagami said after he could talk again.

“Top half.”

“Fine by me.”

As one they reached down and scooped Kuroko up, pulling him onto the couch and into their laps. 

Aomine went for his mouth immediately, licking sloppily across his shiny lips and then diving in tongue-first, laughing a little in the face of Kuroko’s primly wrinkling nose as he half-heartedly tried to turn his head away. Oh like he’d never kissed _them_ with a little come in his mouth before, he got fussy about the funniest shit.

Two seconds later Kuroko was red-faced and bending into the kiss in spite of himself. His chest was heaving, his thighs were rubbing together unconsciously in Kagami’s lap and he still had Aomine’s jizz _in his hair._

At least that was Kagami’s excuse for suddenly turning into a goddamn statue. His hands couldn’t seem to do anything but hold Kuroko steady as he watched Aomine lick down his throat, humming as he cleaned the little patch of come on his collarbone before moving down, laying sucking kisses across his chest, teasing the peaked little nipples. But slow and gentle, for once in his life, the way he only got afterwards. 

“Tetsu has the sweetest little tits, doesn’t he?” he crooned in between licks, voice syrup-slow and satisfied.

“You’re delusional.” Kuroko managed to gasp.

Aomine smirked before bending back down, tongue flicking out a little harder..

Kuroko grit his teeth out of sheer contrariness but his little bitten-off moans were the same as most guys flat-out screaming and Kagami saw his dick move in his shorts.

Aomine really was delusional tough. There wasn’t enough fat on Kuroko’s pecs to have anything even remotely boob-like happening, there wasn’t enough fat on all of him in general. Just a tiny little bit, grimly hanging on through post-tournament training in the bottom curves of his ass.

Now that his hands were getting signals from his brain again, Kagami slipped them directly up the back of the famously easy-access cut-offs, squeezing, cupping. Yeah, _there_. 

Since he was squirming and distracted it was easy to get a good grip on his ass, to lift Kuroko up so he could press his nose into his waistband, mouth the tip of him through the threadbare front. It would serve him right wouldn’t it, if Kagami just left him there and breathed and barely gave him anything to rub up against while Aomine worked him over up top. But that was all talk. Kagami never had the heart to tease him, not when he was really on the edge like this, twisting between their hands, so damn pretty and flushed.

So instead he pulled that stretched out waistband down with his teeth, because Kuroko had looked so cool doing that earlier, got as much of him into his mouth as he could take. And then, because he knew what it took, what would get him there faster, he adjusted the grip of his hands, let his fingers stroke down between the cheeks of Kuroko’s ass, pressed the pad of his thumb into the small pink furl of his hole as he hollowed his cheeks. 

Kuroko arched, whimpering through his teeth like he was being electrocuted. 

The both of them held him steady, for grounding, but also so that they wouldn’t get accidentally elbowed in the head.

Somewhere in there Kagami swallowed. It wasn’t so bad when it was fresh( it had to be all those milkshakes) and then he got kind of carried away licking Kuroko’s dick clean, licking up along the fine trail of pale blue hair, around the rim of his flat little navel, along his hip where there wasn’t even any come, just sweat. He bit there, gently, just because he could. 

Kuroko was way too limp to resist anyway. He was trembling, which both he and Aomine knew better than to bring up. Instead they moved even closer on the couch, rearranging Kuroko to fit between them, gathering him up in a nest of greedily roaming arms, each touching the parts they couldn’t get to before.

It was warm, despite the AC. Aomine’s chin melted into his shoulder. Kagami kissed him on the ear, which would have freaked him out once but now just got him a slow blink and a happy hum..

“I think... I would like a shower now.” Kuroko mumbled into Kagami’s neck. “Part-time sexual slavery is surprisingly draining.”

Aomine, who had looked like he was about to start snoring, perked right the hell back up. He and Kagami shot each other looks over the top of their boyfriend’s head again. A shower huh? That had some possibilities didn’t it? 

There was still half of ‘their’ night left.

Yeah, a shower sounded like a good next step.

~

 


End file.
